The increasing range and sophistication of dental tools has broadened their appeal within the dental community. Nowadays, most dental practices will have at least one complex dental laser station that can include various control systems, displays, and one or more user interfaces of various forms that can be used to control the tool, and/or monitor and communicate some function or operational characteristic of the tool.
In most systems available on the market today, the user interface is often complex, and typically does not enable the dentist to choose or update the visual or operational characteristics of the interface. This can be especially limiting to specialized fields of dentistry. For example, most interfaces will appear and operate the same regardless of whether the practicing dentist is a dentist practicing as a general dentist, an oral surgeon, an orthodontist, etc. Of the tools that do enable some modification of the user interface, the procedures are often buried in various layers of the interface and require multiple inputs or updates.